


Strawberries For Dahyun, Kisses For Chaeyoung

by ADuckInAHat



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Chaeyoung picks strawberries for Dahyun and she has her own way of saying thank you.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Strawberries For Dahyun, Kisses For Chaeyoung

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. I thought about this today while watching Chae's strawberry picking thingy. I wrote this in like ten minutes, so it's very short. 
> 
> beta'd by ficklefic (who did this very short notice and I love them to the moon and back)

Chaeyoung entered the house she shared with Dahyun and tossed her keys into the bowl by the door. “I’m home!” She called out, making her way to the kitchen with a small, clear container of strawberries in her hand. 

  
  


Barely a minute later, Dahyun came into the kitchen. “Hey.” She put her hand on Chaeyoung’s lower back and kissed her cheek. “What’s that?” 

  
  


“Strawberries. I went by the farm to get fresh ones for you.” 

  
  


Dahyun looked down at the container intently. 

  
  


Chaeyoung watched her for a few seconds, her brows knitting. “What are you doing?” 

  
  


“Counting.” 

  
  


“Why?” 

  
  


“So I know how many kisses to give you.” Dahyun said simply, groaning when she lost count. 

  
  


Chaeyoung hid a shy smile and grabbed a bowl to put them in after she washed them. Dahyun stayed by her side and turned to face her, arms going around her torso. Every time Chaeyoung put one into the bowl, Dahyun kissed her cheek. “Babe…” 

  
  


“Hmm?” Dahyun hummed, her lips still attached to her cheek. 

  
  


“You don’t have to kiss me for each one.” 

  
  


“Yes I do.” Dahyun spotted a bigger strawberry and shimmied closer to kiss her lips. 

  
  


Chaeyoung kissed her back. “Maybe I should have picked some bigger ones.” 

  
  


“I like the small ones too.” Dahyun continued to plant kisses on her cheek for the small ones and her lips for the larger ones. Once the container was empty, Dahyun pouted. 

  
  


“That’s all.” Chaeyoung grabbed a paper towel to dry her hands. Dahyun ducked under her arm to get between her and the counter. “Can I help you?” Chaeyoung giggled.

  
  


Dahyun nodded and kissed her again. “I love you. Thank you for the strawberries.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung’s cheeks reddened. “You’re welcome. I love you, too.” 

  
  


Dahyun turned them around and lifted Chaeyoung to sit on the counter. “Are we making jam?” 

  
  


“Yes. It’ll last longer, I think.” She swung her feet lightly. 

  
  


“You got it.” Dahyun saluted, making Chaeyoung roll her eyes. She grabbed a pot and put the strawberries in one by one, kissing Chaeyoung’s other cheek as she did. An even deeper blush colored her cheeks as Dahyun went on. Once she had the sugar and strawberries in the pot, she stood between Chaeyoung’s legs, which she wrapped around Dahyun. “Why are you blushing so much?” 

  
  


“Because.” She draped her arms over her shoulders. 

  
  


“Because why?”

  
  


“You make me blush when you do that. What do you want me to say?” 

  
  


“Baby, we’re married.” 

  
  


“Doesn’t matter.” Chaeyoung leaned down to kiss her briefly, but Dahyun chased after her lips. 

  
  


“I love that I still have that effect on you.” Dahyun wrapped her arms around her waist. 

  
  


Chaeyoung cupped her cheeks. “You always will.” 

  
  


Dahyun looked up at Chaeyoung and smiled brightly. 

  
  


Chaeyoung felt her heart skip at how Dahyun was looking at her. Like she was the only person in the world. She leaned down and kissed her forehead then the tip of her nose and finally her lips. “Thank you for making the jam.” 

  
  


“It’s the least I can do.” 

  
  


“I’ll give you a proper thank you later.” 

  
  


Dahyun smirked and wiggled her eyebrows. “I can’t wait.” 

**Author's Note:**

> sobs I love them so much. See you later this week!


End file.
